Les sources chaudes
by pitite tortue
Summary: Ren, amoureux depuis longtemps de son ami Horo decide d'inviter tout le monde dans ses sources thermales pour un week end......déganté! HOROXREN HAOXLYSERG


**Petite tortue : Bon alors je fais mourir qui !**

**Ren : NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !**

**Petite tortue air suspicieux: T'es volontaire mon piti Ren chan?**

**Ren : Euh c'est à dire que pas vraiment !**

**Petite tortue : ok alors pour une fois je vais être gentille !**

**Tous : C'EST VRAI !**

**Petite tortue : ouais il n'y auras qu'un couples qui sera malheureux !**

**Tous : A l'aide !**

**SOURCES CHAUDES !(chapitre1)**

Ren ne cessait de tourner en rond, il s'ennuyait depuis des mois et cela le rendait complètement hors de lui.

Non mais c'est pas possible de se faire autant chier dans cette baraque pourrie !

En tout cas ce qui est sûre, c'est que toi tu nous fais chier à te plaindre depuis des mois !

JUN !

Ren t'en à pas marre de tourner en rond !

J'y peux rien si il n'a rien à faire ici !

Ok si je te donne un truc à faire promet moi quelque chose en retour.

Ren hésita, quand Jun avait recours à ce genre de procédé c'est qu'elle devait désobéir à leur parents. Mais à ce moment là le jeune chinois aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas connaître par cœur les murs de sa chambre.

Oh j'accepte.

Bien, tu n'ignore pas que notre famille possède des source thermale. Et bien, pourquoi ne pas inviter tes amis un week-end histoire de vous revoir. De le revoir lui en particulier.

……………………je ne vois pas de qui tu parle ?

De Horohoro évidemment imbécile, tes sentiments pour lui sont loin d'être transparents !

Ren rougit il est vrai qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis son retour, pensée parfois interdite au moins de 18 ans voir plus !

Tu as raison c'est une bonne idées pour les revoir tous ! Bon alors que veux tu en échange ?

Une vidéo de votre première fois !

……………………………………JUN !

C'est bon je rigole je veux juste que tu me donne tes billets pour le concert de bob.

Si ce n'est que ça tien les voilà.

Merci, dis à mon retour tu me fera un résumé ?

Voyant que son petit frère était au bord de la crise de nerf, Jun se retira non sans avoir dit une dernière petite chose.

De toute façon j'aurais ma cassette et mon résumé mes sources sont infaillibles !

Elle courut dans le couloir pour ne pas recevoir l'encyclopédie en pleine tête. Ren se calma, Jun lui avait donné une merveilleuse idée même si il ne savait pas vraiment où sa sœur voulait en venir avec sa source.

Il se ressaisit et prit son portable sur son lit et composa le numéro de l'auberge. Quand il entendit sonner sons cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, et lorsqu'il reconnue la voix au bout du fil, il explosa littéralement.

allô, allô……………..dîtes si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle ! Vous n' êtes peut être pas au courant mais des cinglés habitent ici !

……………………..Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire attendre………………….Horo kun.

CA ALORS REN C'EST TOI ! QUELLE BONNE SUPRISE !

Oui moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre, mais par pitié ne hurle pas dans le combiné.

Oups désolé Ren chan. Que nous vaut ce coup de fil ?

Et bien voilà je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas qu'on se revoit un week-end, pour profiter des sources thermales de ma famille.

Mais c'est trop cool ça ! Un week-end dans des sources thermales gratos ! JE MARCHE REN CHAN !

Tu peux demander aux autres s'il te plait ?

Hein ha oui ne bouge pas………………………….YOH, TAMAO, HAO, REUNION TOUT DE SUITE AU SALON !

Hao, en entendant ce nom dans le combiné Ren se rappela alors que maintenant il vivait chez son frère, avec Horo et Tamao, qui soit disant passant se serait bien passez de cette option.

Ren sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la voix de Yoh au téléphone.

Yo Ren la forme !

Oui et toi, pas trop dure d'être le petit copain d'une folle !

Tu dis ça mais au fond de toi tu l'aime bien !

Oui c'est juste pour la taquiner. Horo est partis ?

Non il essaye de persuader Hao de ne pas se servir de la tronçonneuse sur le York des voisins.

…………………………….

Ren tu es toujours là ?

Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas Yoh . alors que pense tu de ma proposition ?

Je dirais que c'est d'accord .

Cool je suis heureux de l'apprendre, je viendrais vous chercher à l'aéroport vendredi soir !

Ok alors à vendredi soir.

Ren posa sur portable, et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne pouvait y croire, dans deux jours il serait avec l'amour de sa vie !

Le jeune tao repris son téléphone, il avait oublié de prévenir une personne de son petit week-end.

Quand la sonnerie s'arrêta pour laisser place au petit anglais, Ren sourit intérieurement.

Allô ?

Salut Lyserg !

Ren ça alors si je m'attendais à ça ! Comment vas-tu ?

Mais très bien ! Et toi ?

Bha pas trop mal, à part que ça fait drôle de ne plus être avec vous tous !

Oui je sais ! Moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de tous vous inviter un week-end chez moi, ça te dirais de venir ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Quand est ce que je dois être là ?

Vendredi soir à l'aéroport ?

Ok tu peux compter sur moi ! A plus Ren.

Salut Lyserg.

Ren raccrocha, voilà tout le monde était invité. Mais un détail revint alors à l'esprit du jeune chinois, un léger petit détail évidemment : LYSERG DESTESTAIT HAO !

Comment allait- il faire pour éviter une catastrophe ! Il se calma et prit son portable, il n'avait pas le choix elle devait l'aider.

Hallo ?

TAMAO HELP ME !

Ren tu viens de m'exploser le tympan j'espère pour toi que tu a une bonne raison!

Excuse Tama-chan ! Tu es toute seule?

Oui les autres sont partis je ne sais pas où d'ailleurs ? Donc si c'est Horo que tu voulais, appelle le sur son portable.

Non c'est toi que je voulais.

Horo risque d' être jaloux !

TAMAO s'il te plait !

Ok c'est bon je rigolais, c'est quoi ton problème ?

J'ai invité Lyserg !

Mais c'est top moumouthe ! Et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème?

Je te signale que j'ai invité aussi Hao !

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tamao ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

TAMAO REPOND MOI !

………………………….Excuse je réfléchissais.

Tu as une idée ?

De la façon dont tu vas te faire tuer par Lyserg ? Oui un peu.

NON PAS POUR CA !

Oui bon écoute t'as fait, je vais pas te mentir, la boulette du siècle ! Mais bon je veux bien t'aider.

C'est vrai !

Oui je commanderais ton cercueil.

Tamao !

Bon écoute j'ai peut être une idée. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aide.

Tout ce que tu veux !

On va tout simplement les mettre ensemble

………………………………………NON MAIS T'ES PAS UN PEU DEBILE TOI ! C'EST LA MORT ASSURE !

mais non ne dis t'on pas que les contraire s'attirent ! Et puis ça peut être drôle, c'est ta seule chance.

Ok ça marche on n'essayera.

Bha tu vois quand tu veux ! Horo à de la chance !

Quoi ?

Bon salut Ren chan.

Attend Justine………….

Ren n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa meilleure amie avait déjà raccroché. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Et puis lui aussi avait un couple à former : LE SIEN !

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'une autre personne avait eût la même idée.


End file.
